Basic Instinct
by vermilion aura
Summary: Resisting desire is not an option. LeonxOC


**Author's Notes:** My word, I am so sorry about the long wait. I've been so focused on my job and getting my life straightened out with all the adjustments that came my way that I haven't had much time to relax. In addition, the brightness on my laptop decided to quit after six years of functioning. Luckily, I was able to save all my stories and other things on a flash drive before it decided to quit completely. I did manage to get a new laptop, and I'm very happy with it. Now that things have had time to settle down, I hope to get a bit of a routine going and maybe get back into the rhythm of things.

This one-shot is a PWP (Porn Without Plot) story and the first one I have ever written. I was reluctant to give it a shot, but after all the smutty stories I've been writing these past few months, I decided to give it a try. The pairing this time is Leon Scott Kennedy with my OC, Isabella Moretti, the other pairing in my future Resident Evil story series alongside Chris Redfield and my other OC Kyla Peterson. Purchasing Resident Evil 6 (even though I didn't really want to, I wanted to try the experience and have a bit of a better understanding why the game is divided review wise) and playing a bit of it combined with watching gameplay of it on YouTube ignited the spark for this story. After writing the smutty one-shot with Chris, I decided I needed to write one with Leon too since I didn't want to leave him hanging. I decided to get a little more explicit with the smut. So, I hope it isn't off. The title for this story was inspired by the 1992 erotic thriller film of the same name starring Michael Douglas and Sharon Stone. Good and interesting movie if you're into seeing a game of cat and mouse. Enjoy, and I do not own Resident Evil.

* * *

She held her breath as she was pushed back against the wall, finding herself frozen in place as the man before her pinned her body in place with his own. She was unable to move, as if he had rendered her limbs useless with a simple gaze of his azure eyes. Leaning her head back against the wall, Isabella let out a soft squeal as he lifted her legs up to his waist, followed by a gasp when she felt the hardened length of him brush her core through the fabric of her underwear. Through his pants, he could feel how wet she was, adding to his desire to free himself and her from the confinement of their clothes and bury himself deep inside of her.

She squeezed her chocolate eyes shut when she felt his hands begin to roam throughout her body, primarily focusing on her breasts, sides and legs. She was getting lost in the sensation, and she loved every single second of it. It was exactly where he wanted her; he wanted her to absorb the pleasure and only focus on him for the night with nothing else getting in the way.

She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and opened her eyes. "Leon, what are you doing? What are we doing?"

He ran his hand up her stomach to he valley between her breasts and stopping at her neck.

"I think it's obvious what we're doing."

His voice was seductive and husky, causing her heart to race and her breathing to grow heavy.

"Should we be doing this?"

Her voice cracked in mid-sentence; the result of the arousal she was currently feeling.

The thirty-six year old agent leaned in close, his lips mere inches away from hers.

"I want you, Izzie, and I know you want me too."

One of her hands moved up to caress his face, her fingers tracing every outline and brushing through the long bangs of his sandy hair. Her desire was crashing down on her like a massive tidal wave, and she was unable to resist it any longer.

As if he could sense it, Leon crashed his lips against hers in a wave of lust and passion. The sweet taste of succulent fruit flooded his cavern, as if was sampling a fresh piece that had just been picked and peeled. Isabella returned the kiss with just as much passion, mewling against his mouth as his tongue pierced through her teeth and entered her cavern. Her hands found the back of his head, her fingers knotting into his hair and pulling him closer. He placed his palms flat on the wall to keep himself still as he deepened the kiss to a bruising force, his tongue exploring every inch of her cavern.

Her hands moved from the back of his head down to his shirt, finding the buttons and loosening them as fast as she could. Once the last button was loosened, she pulled his shirt off, her hands moving to caress every inch of his muscular physique.

He broke away from her lips and moved to her neck, showering her throat with kisses and making her moan loudly with pleasure. One of her hands returned to the back of his head, holding him against her throat while her other hand fumbled with his pants. With skill, she managed to unclasp it and push as much of the fabric down as she could, with him taking over when she could no longer reach. A slight thrust of his hips caused the last thread of her control to snap and her body to shudder in delight as the tip of him brushed her inner thigh.

Breaking away from her neck, Leon reached for her black strapless lace bra, ripping it in half and exposing her breasts to his hungry eyes. Isabella gasped as the chill of the night hit her exposed bosom; her breasts were throbbing and her nipples were rock hard, begging for the attention they craved.

"Leon, please..."

Her begging the signal he was looking for, Leon buried his face into her chest, lavishing one breast with his hot, hungry mouth and cupping the other in his hand, rolling her nipple between his fingers. A loud moan resembling his name left her throat and flooded the room. He pulled away from the wall, taking her with him and setting her down on the king-sized bed, pouncing on top of her and pinning her in place with his body.

She didn't get much time to catch her breath, because no sooner did she suck in a breath did Leon return to his assault on her breasts, picking up where he left off. She arched her back and moaned as his mouth showered her breast, sucking her skin with every kiss. He blew gently on her nipple, his hot breath adding to the pleasure and tension coursing throughout her body. His tongue lavished her nipple, the bumps sending waves of ecstasy throughout her delicate frame. He then took the hardened bud into his mouth and sucked lightly, timing it in rhythm with the hand kneading her other breast. She jerked and gasped, bucking her hips and feeling his length brush all over her inner thighs.

He left a trail of kisses, beginning at the valley between her breasts, moving down her stomach and stopping at her core. His hands moved down, grabbing the hem of her panties and pulling them off, tossing them across the room. Bringing her legs up to his shoulders, he buried his head in the junction between her thighs, his tongue piercing her entrance and sampling her like an elixir. Her moans grew louder and louder with each passing second, followed by a scream of ecstasy when her orgasm hit.

He made his way back up to her lips, crushing them with his own and letting her sample herself. Grabbing the strength of his arms, Isabella rolled him over so that she was on top of him, straddling him and feeling him pressing against her. She gazed into his eyes for a brief moment before lowering her head, proceeding to shower his throat with kisses and returning the pleasure he had given her. She grinned against his skin when she heard him moan, and left a shower of kisses, lavishing his chest and nipples the same way he did her. His hands fisted her hair, urging her on as she continued her assault, and he arched his back when he felt the tip of her tongue lavish his navel.

She followed her trail back up, finding his lips and dominating them. Leon wrapped his arms around her waist as they rolled over again, reclaiming the dominant position. He pinned her wrists over her head as he settled himself between her thighs, bringing her legs up to his waist. She moaned as she felt the tip of him brush her entrance, wanting to grip the spindles adorning her bedstead but unable to thanks to him keeping her wrists pinned. He sealed his lips on hers, swallowing her moans, and once he broke the kiss, he buried himself inside of her with one, rough thrust.

Ecstasy was all he could feel as he rocked his hips in rhythm with hers. He released her wrists and gripped the mattress cover, holding on as he fucked her raw. Her moans mixed with his, and he buried his face into her neck, sucking her skin as he went deeper and deeper inside her with every thrust.

As her walls tightened around him, Isabella gripped the spindles of her bedstead. The ecstasy shot throughout her body as she rode him, her moans turning into cries of pleasure.

"Oh god, Leon!" she exclaimed, her hands finding his back and digging into his skin, leaving scratch wounds in the process. He groaned as he felt the pain, but it was more pleasurable than sore. Settled deep inside her, Leon gave one final thrust, hitting the deepest pit of her core and collapsing on top of her.

She loosened her grip on the spindles and allowed herself to relax, letting out a small wince when he pulled out of her. He then got off of her and collapsed beside her, groaning when the sting of the scratches she left on his back seared through. Worn out, Isabella rolled on her side with her back to him, slipping her arm under the pillow for additional support. Leon moved in close, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting his forehead against her shoulder before letting himself give in to sleep for the remainder of the night. She relished in the closeness, silently liking the way he felt against her. It was as if they were made for each other; their bodies complementing each other like two pieces to a puzzle.

 _Sleep well, Leon_ , she thought, kissing his hand.

She had been lying awake in the bed for the past hour, unable to fall asleep thanks to her mind being occupied. Leon was sleeping beside her, breathing soundly against her shoulder. She glanced over her shoulder at him for a brief moment before easing herself away from him, getting out of the bed slow and steady so that she didn't stir him from his slumber. She breathed out a small sigh of relief when he remained unresponsive and made her way to the bathroom, switching on the light. She paused at the vanity mirror before her, her eyes widening slightly at her reflection.

"Holy crow..." she muttered as she studied her reflection. Her neck and breasts were covered with red marks; the result of Leon sucking her delicate skin. Images of their sexual romp replayed in her mind, causing her body to burn for him once again.

 _No wonder Ada is so envious of me. I bring out something in Leon that she can't bring out. Not to mention I'm what she can't be thanks to whatever happened in her past. Even though I never intended to be involved, it seems like it was unavoidable._

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, a pair of lips on her neck and something hard press against her backside. She chuckled slightly, knowing who it was as she leaned her head back against his shoulder and exposed more of her neck for him.

"You do realize you're going to be the death of me, right?"

She reached for him with one hand, caressing his face and finding the back of his head, digging her fingers in his hair and eyeing him from the mirror.

"What can I say? It's hard for me to stay away from you."

"Really? Am I just that irresistible?"

She squealed as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bedroom, setting her down on the bed and pouncing on top of her, settling himself between her legs once again.

"You're about to find out."

* * *

 **End Notes:** I have one more one-shot I'm planning on putting together and then I plan on picking up where I left off on a big project I started outlining and put aside when life started hitting me. I'm going to be getting Internet at the apartment I'm staying in soon. So, if things do go my way, I may be able to update a bit more. I won't make any promises, but we'll see in due time. Hope the one-shot was enjoyable and check back for the next update!


End file.
